


Lost in the Dream ♡ markhyuck

by yangyanqs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyanqs/pseuds/yangyanqs
Summary: « I know that it's a dream but I can't escape itEven if it's fantasy, you're beautifulEven if it's just a shadow, I want it. »—`,— in where mark dreams about his feelings for his friend, haechan, and not ever wanting to wake up because of reality.





	Lost in the Dream ♡ markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this oneshot is inspired from monsta x's lost in the dream (go listen to it bc it is one of monsta x's masterpiece). enjoy ig. ;u;

`,—

He probably own the nicest smile, the nicest laugh, nicest everything. The way his tanned skin glow as they go outside for a walk, the way his face brightens up every time he gleamed, the way his honey smooth voice sounded when they talk... Mark loved everything about him. To him, Donghyuck is perfect.

 

Soon as the night falls and the mysterious crescent moon show up the pretty night skies and exhaustion hits him, he would see him smiling. Tonight was when they go for a stroll in the seaside as they look up the twinkling stars, holding hands as they walk. Their feet that carried them gently sank into the sand, making them giggle. Mark always love to hear Haechan laugh; it's music to his ears.

  
"What would you do if I kiss you?" With all his bravery, Mark asked him straight up as they sat down the seashore, watching the calm waves hitting it. Haechan gave him the look, which later turned into a cute giggle like the usual, this time, blush creeping up his cheeks.

  
"Why are you asking such embarrassing things..." Haechan was flustered, starting to draw little circles on the sand when his pinky was hooked into the older's pinky.

  
"It's for science." Mark replied and they laughed it off. How random could he get? Haechan felt tingles shook his entire body before he turned to Mark slowly, looking straight into his beautiful brown eyes.

  
"Then kiss me."

  
It ended there. The sunlight strike his face, causing him to raise his hand to blind the rays off his face. Another day for Mark to look for someone he know he could never see until the night hits back.

  
Darkness came and Mark was instantly absorbed by it. He was extremely tired from today's school. Soon as his eyes closed, he found himself walking into a quiet amusement park. It was night, and the place was filled with people. May it be couples, family, or simple groups of friends. He was confused; this is not the place where he wanted to look for him.

  
His feet brought him walking around, and his eyes are fixed on looking for someone. Turning heads here and there, Mark received a tap on the back, and when he turned around, it was who he was looking for.

  
"I know that you'll be looking for me!" It was the cheerful Haechan, smiling widely as he hold two cones of ice cream on both of his occupied hands.

  
"You saw me?" Mark asked, surprised.

  
"Of course I did." Haechan laughed and handed him the other ice cream on his hand and the older just accepted it. Their hands were intertwined with each other, and the next thing Mark know, they are already inside a ferris wheel capsule.

  
The elevation was slow, and the two talked inside as they watch the shimmering lights down as they get higher. They exchanged talks about a lot of things inside the park—the rides, the food, every booths, the flowers, the pets being brought by their owners, until it all went into the couples at the place.

  
"You really love to make me fluster, huh." Haechan gasped in disbelief, laughing into the conversation topic. Mark got shy after that—is he really doing that?

  
"I-I'm sorry," Mark scratched his head awkwardly, letting out an awkward smile. "Let's talk ab—"

  
"Wouldn't it be nice if we become one tonight, though?" Haechan confidently brought up, catching Mark offguard. "You know... Like... Boyfriends, just for today."

  
The older one doesn't know how to react on this. This is what he wanted but he was too shy to ask; is he for real? Silence hit the capsule as they got higher. The wheel was slowly rotating and looking out the window, Mark noticed that they are at the top part of the wheel already. The lights went into colorful dots and the neon lights from the other rides and booth are now appearing as colorful lines to him. After all that observation, he still couldn't answer Haechan's request.

  
Finally, Haechan broke the awkward silence between them, making Mark look back at him. "Mark?"

  
"Sorry," was his response. "What is it?"

  
"I love you."

  
Three words coming from him are enough to make Mark's heart combust. His heart threatened to go out of his chest from beating too fast and blood rushed his cheeks. Why is he suddenly feeling weak from all of these weird things?

  
Another blank air. It may not seem like it but Haechan isn't enjoying this. He's not satisfied by the lack of response the older is giving him.

  
"Mark..."

  
"Donghyuck."

  
"Kiss me." The younger responded, and Mark was surprised. Looking at his dark orbs where the lights twinkle faintly, he can tell that Haechan is dead serious. The younger looked down and held Mark's hand before he fixated his eyes back at his. "I love you, Mark. You may not feel the same about me, I know."  
Haechan giggled nervously, his confidence of telling Mark to kiss him now gone. His eyes went down their intertwined hand again, smiling. "I just... want to tell everything before it—"

  
The moment their lips crashed, Mark was awakened. It was two in the morning, and all Mark had was tears on his face. The window next to him gave a view of the dark, starry sky.

  
It was like a pool full of stars that you could fish on. Every star appeared to have different power, and Mark doesn't know why but it reminded him of Haechan.

  
It was only just a dream that he's getting too absorbed at.

  
Not real.

  
Fantasy.

  
Fabricated.

  
Everything reminded him of Haechan. His dreams about him being with him... it all happened, except when they confessed and the kiss. Mark was so into his dream that he don't want to wake up just to feel what he's been wanting for so long. He regretted everything he was not able to tell Donghyuck everything he feel before he go.

  
Slowly sitting up straight, Mark covered his tearstained cheeks, not wanting to close his eyes. It was a relief that he see Hyuck on his dreams a lot, but it was, at the same time, a nightmare for him. Mark fell in love with his best friend too hard that he tried to do every thing he wasn't able to do to him on his dreams. His fantasies and imaginations only stuck up inside his head.

  
He never could let go from Haechan's imaginative embrace that was too perfect to be true. Mark is losing grasp of reality.

  
And that is because it was his fault why Donghyuck was gone.


End file.
